Present day commercial and military aircraft that may be of considerable size and weight are still essentially supported on landing gear disposed in a tricycle configuration. Even though multiple wheels may be used at the separate landing gear positions, all of the weight of the aircraft is essentially concentrated in a three-point stance. The resulting concentrated loadings are considerable, and difficulties are now experienced at airports when aircraft are moved away from the heavily constructed main runways and taxiways that were built to withstand such loadings. When the aircraft is moved off runways that are of adequate construction to auxiliary areas of an airport for servicing or storage, pavement failures are often experienced that may additionally disable the aircraft. These support type failures that are often experienced at airports of even relatively recent design and construction are, of course, an even greater problem if heavy aircraft has to be operated at remote airports that were built to a lesser design requirement. Military aircraft operations at forward areas are severely limited by shortcomings in the design and construction of taxiways and aircraft dispersal areas.
The closest applicable prior art, as at present advised, is represented by the showings in Elliott, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,270, wherein at least the overall problem of providing improved ground handling capabilities for overweight aircraft is recognized.